<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bloody, Bold, and Resolute by elwon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947639">Bloody, Bold, and Resolute</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwon/pseuds/elwon'>elwon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Canon AU's [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha!Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Anti-Hero!Jason Todd, Biting, Bondage, Canon-Typical Violence, Dick Grayson is a Talon, Earth-3, Impregnation Kink, M/M, Masochist!Dick, Omega Verse, Omega!Dick Grayson, Rough Sex, Sadist!Jason, Scratching, Soulmates, Villain!Dick Grayson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:13:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwon/pseuds/elwon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On a normal routine night, Talon spots an alpha beating up a would-be rapist. Instantly obsessed with the vigilante, Talon decides to hunt him down and make him his. As it turns out, it’s surprisingly easy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason Todd/Dick Grayson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Canon AU's [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1035821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>624</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bloody, Bold, and Resolute</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><i>Talon smirks down at the captive alpha underneath him. Jason stares up at him, a shocked and awed look on his face as Talon slowly, slowly slides down on his cock. It jerks and twitches as Talon clenches down on it, doing his best to feel every inch of the length and girth. Jason groans, trying to thrust up, but Talon squeezes his sides with his knees, throwing his head back as he takes it all. Jason grips on to his hips; and Talon smiles in victory as he feels Jason’s knot swell up. He's got his alpha exactly where he wants him. Knotted inside him, filling him up with come, for as long as Talon wants. And Talon wants</i> forever.</p><p>***</p><p>Talon skips along the rooftop, the endorphin high from completing the job Owlman had set him for the night still singing his veins. There’s really nothing like not only meeting the Boss’ exceedingly high standards, but blowing past them, that puts Talon in such a good mood.</p><p>Talon’s humming a song under his breath, some pop ditty he’d heard on the radio while it played as he disposed of tonight’s targets’ corpses. It was relentlessly upbeat and teenage, the sort of thing the Boss would get irritated (and then punish) Talon for listening to, let alone singing to. But Talon had needed the cover of music while he’d snapped joints and hacked the bodies apart, and the station had already been set. As long as he’s not still humming by the time he returns to the Nest, he should be fine.</p><p>The wet crunching sound of someone’s bones being broken catches his attention, and Talon slows down to peer over the edge of the roof. It’s probably nothing worth reporting, but sometimes Owlman likes to catch him out with events that occurred along his routes to and from jobs. It’s worth five seconds of watching to answer correctly.</p><p>Talon tilts his head as he looks down into the alley, watching a middle-aged beta getting the shit kicked out of him by the most delicious smelling alpha Talon’s had the luck to scent. There’s also a young omega, her tight top and too short skirt ripped, and the stench of fear emanating from her too thin body. So, either a prostitute, (too young, far too young, a small whisper in the back of Talon’s mind says) or a very unlucky child on her way home.</p><p>The alpha, face hidden by the red hood pulled over his head, is tall and built, as Alfred would say, like a brick shithouse, stamps down on the beta’s hand, breaking the bones with vicious glee. His other foot comes around to slam into the whimpering beta’s chin. Talon leans forward, gripping the edge of the roof. There’s something mesmerising about watching this alpha work, Talon couldn’t look away if he tried. His heart is beating fast, and he can feel slick starting to drip down his thighs inside his pants. The alpha’s blows don’t stop coming though, slamming into the beta’s chest, and Talon can hear his ribs crack. Talon inhales sharply as his cunt throbs, and when the alpha takes one of the beta’s arms in his hands and snaps it like a twig, an orgasm rolls through Talon’s body, unavoidable and unstoppable. He shudders through the aftershocks of his sudden orgasm, blinking silently. He’s never come untouched before, and the scent of the alpha fills his mouth and nose so perfectly. </p><p>The beta slumps down to the alley floor, unconscious and broken and bloody. The alpha turns to the child, kneeling down in front of her and offering her his leather jacket. He’s offering to walk her home and Talon leans further forward straining to hear the alpha’s voice.</p><p>Talon watches as he escorts the girl out of the alley, and it’s only then that he realises the position he’s in. He’s bent so far forward he’s basically presenting. Even his knees are spread wide on the rooftop. </p><p>He’s not sure how that happened, but one thing he does know is that Talon’s going to hunt that alpha down and make him <i>his</i>.</p><p>***</p><p>It takes several weeks until Talon spots the alpha again. He’s currently beating up a gang of Owlmen’s drug pushers, armed with only a heavy metal chain. It’s a thing of wonder to see Owlman’s subordinates fall to the floor, clutching at their bloodied wounds while the alpha in the red hood smirks defiantly, enjoying their defeat with obvious relish. Since Talon’s on the street and not high above on a roof, he can see that as well as the red hood, a red domino covers the alpha’s eyes.</p><p>One huge, muscle-bound brainless thug charges at him. “You’re goin’ down, hoodlum!”</p><p>The alpha in the red hood laughs, simply lifting the chain from the floor to whip it around the thug’s middle. Talon feels more than sees as the thug is whipped and thrown into a nearby wall, his breath whooshing out with the impact. Talon’s breath goes with him, leaving him feeling a little dizzy and a lot turned on.</p><p>“It’s Red Hood, asshole.” The alpha says, casually dismissive despite the hint of alpha rumble that makes Talon want to drop down to his knees, and beg Red Hood to use that chain on him too.</p><p>But Talon stays as stock still as Owlman taught him to, watching and cataloguing every little shift of muscle and twitch of body language for clues. Red Hood rolls his shoulders, looking around for any more attackers, but they’re all on the ground, in various states of injury or unconsciousness. He shrugs and steps over one body, whistling a familiar song as he leaves. Talon keeps to the shadows as he follows, watching the way Red Hood’s wide shoulder swagger as he walks to the beat of his whistling.</p><p>Talon’s dripping wet and flushed red, but he keeps steady progress, staying on Red Hood’s tail. He finds himself humming along to Red Hood’s whistling. He starts mouthing the lyrics of the song without thinking. He stops, closing his eyes to force himself back under control, and when he opens them again, he’s lost Red Hood’s trail. </p><p>Talon doesn’t sigh, but he has the feeling that Another One Bites The Dust is going to be stuck in his head tonight while he finger fucks himself hard and deep.</p><p>***</p><p>One week later, and Talon spots the Red Hood completely by accident after another assassination. This time, the alpha’s head is uncovered and he wears no mask, but Talon would know that strong alpha scent anywhere.   </p><p>Talon waits and watches as the young, much younger than he’d thought, alpha ducks off the street into a nearby bodega. Talon drops down to street level and follows, heedless of the fact that he’s covered in blood, and it’s dripping onto the concrete by his feet. (Owlman had ordered it to be a <i>messy</i> assassination.) </p><p>Inside the bodega is surprisingly warm and cosy, an environment that Talon isn’t used to at all. He creeps around the aisles, keeping an eye on his alpha, walking with that same swagger that makes Talon’s stomach do flips and makes his chest tight as he suppresses the instinct to pant. Hood wanders the aisles, filling his basket with basic necessities, bread, milk, eggs, and dried noodles.  He stops by the chocolate, snagging a few bars of what is likely not American chocolate given the wrappers. His alpha has a sweet tooth, Talon notes. </p><p>Hood pauses at the end of the aisle, looking up towards where Talon is hiding himself at the other end. He’s suddenly aware of the blood dripping from his claws hitting the linoleum, and the way the harsh fluorescent lighting must be reflecting off the lenses in his mask. Hood stares right at him, but Talon can’t read anything from him. Not surprise, not fear, not even anger. Hood studies him, and Talon’s heart beat quickens under that gaze. There’s a long drawn out moment where Talon doesn’t even dare breathe, body tensing as Hood’s presence has the usual effect on his body; his cunt clenches on nothing and Talon’s almost drooling at the strength of Hood’s scent.</p><p>But Hood turns away, moving towards the checkout, striking up a loud and cheerful conversation with the cashier. Talon feels oddly bereft, summarily dismissed from the powerful alpha’s attention.</p><p>“Ay, Jay... Eat some vegetables sometime, hey?” The cashier says with a wide smile on his face as he checks out the alpha’s purchases. “Or your mom will do a high kick into my face, yanno? And I like my face to stay pretty.”</p><p>“Miguel, you’ve never been pretty.” Jay says, shaking his head, but Talon can hear amusement not meanness in his voice. He hands over his cash. “But if Harley asks, I’ve totally gone vegan.”</p><p>Miguel the cashier lifts his hand to his chest as if he’s been hurt, but the smile on his face shows he’s anything but. The other hand takes the money. “No can do, man. Last time I tried, she gave me a half hour lecture on how that’s not healthy either.”</p><p>“Worth a try.” Jay shrugs, picking up his bag and leaving with a wave over his shoulder. “Later, dude.”</p><p>Talon slips out of the bodega, avoiding the eye of the cashier with ease. He keeps a distance from Jay, staying in the deep shadows until Jay ducks into an alleyway. Talon slows down, making sure that his almost silent footfalls are completely silent now.</p><p>“You might as well come out, <i>Talon</i>.” Jay says as Talon reaches the alley mouth. “I know you’re following me.”</p><p>Talon says nothing as he draws closer to his alpha. He stays just out of arm reach of Jay, circling around to get his back against the wall, a defensive position that the Owl will no doubt rebuke him for if he includes it in his report. And at the moment Talon’s not sure he will. This feels... Private. </p><p>“Got nothin’ to say for yourself?” Jay snorts dismissively. “O’ course you don’.”</p><p>“Alpha...” Talon whispers despite himself, and he sees Jay blink and force himself still.</p><p>“The fuck do you care about my status?” Jay says, narrowing his eyes at Talon. It makes him shiver inside his armour, and Talon wants to slide to his knees, present himself and hope that his alpha will punish him for his transgressions.</p><p>“...” Talon bites his lip, doing none of the things he wants to do.</p><p>Jay steps forward; and the heavy scent of unmated alpha assaults Talon’s nose. Even with his lower lip tight between his teeth he can feel a drop of saliva drip down his chin. “Wait, are you an omega?”</p><p>Talon forces himself to step back, feeling dizzy with need. “Alpha...”</p><p>“Holy fuck... You are.” Jay sounds breathless. When Talon risks lifting his chin to meet the alpha’s eyes, there’s a fire in Jay’s gaze that makes Talon quake. “Wait, shit... are you going into heat? Right now?”</p><p>“No.” Talon manages to get out, despite how his jaw’s locked up in his attempts to stop him from showing off his bare unbitten throat.</p><p>Jay blinks, sniffing at the air around him. “Are you sure, because if you aren’t your scent blockers are... Uh... Not working right now.”</p><p>“Not in heat.” Talon grits out. “Want you as my alpha.”</p><p>“Uh... What?” Jay stares at him, mouth gaping. This close Talon can see his sharp incisors, and the thought of how easily they’d pierce his flesh, not even in a mating bite, but anywhere, makes his wet cunt <i>drip</i>.</p><p>“Going to have you, too.” Talon says, feeling his mouth widen in a smirk.</p><p>“Yeah, not happening. You’re with Owlman, and I’m... Not.” Jay says, but Talon sees the way Jay’s gaze drops to his hips, and then back to where he’s tilting his head, showing off a sliver of unmarked skin at his throat.</p><p>“Not today.” Talon grins again. “But soon.”</p><p>***</p><p>“I hate Alien Invasions!” Talon yells cutting down yet another invader.</p><p>“I don’t think anyone actually fucking <i>likes</i> them.” Red Hood says, dodging the end of Talon’s blow to spin around and take down another alien with a forceful kick. Talon shivers at the sight. He’s not sure how in the melee he managed to find Jay in all the confusion, but the fact he did says something positive and comforting about the connection Talon feels with him.</p><p>“They’ve already lost, haven’t they heard of a tactical retreat?” Talon sighs, moving swiftly to take down another two; bracing his hands on Jay’s shoulder to doing a flip kick that sends yet another two sprawling and leaves Talon facing Jay, hands still on his shoulders. “Honestly, it’s just so rude.”</p><p>“Rude?” Jay says, shaking his head, and then stamping down on some poor unfortunate alien grunt soldier’s arm, snapping it with a satisfying crack.</p><p>“This planet is occupied, they know perfectly well it’s occupied.” Talon sighs, watching as Ultraman does a quick fly by and mops up the remaining living aliens. “We could have been on a lovely private date, and instead we’re fighting.”</p><p>“We... Would not have been on a date, Talon.” Jay sighs, wiping a drip of warm hot pink blood from Talon’s chin, before his nostrils flare and he takes a deep breath. “Are you sure you’re not in heat?”</p><p>“I’m not. Like I keep saying, I want <i>you</i>.” Talon grins, tilting his head in invitation. “I can’t help it if you’re ridiculously strong, and the perfect alpha. You make my knees go weak, and I get so <i>wet</i> just watching you fight.”</p><p>Jay narrows his eyes at him, his domino mask had been lost a while ago during the worst of the fighting, and Talon can see his beautiful blue-green eyes. “You really have no shame, you know that?”</p><p>“Shame is for normal people.” Talon says, shrugging. “No one would dare accuse me of being normal.”</p><p>“That they wouldn’t.” Jason nods, the wry beginnings of a smile making way for surprise when Talon jumps up, wrapping his legs around his waist, and sliding his arms around his shoulders. “Uh.”</p><p>Talon uses the moment to really appreciate the alpha he’s wrapped around. He’s tall and strong, and it’s obvious from the way he’s not even swaying with Talon’s extra weight on him. He’s got dependably wide shoulders and Talon wants to leave his mark on them. Some of his bulk might be from his body armour, but it’s clear from the lack of give that it’s only in certain places; and in others like his biceps and waist? Oh, Talon can tell from running his hands all over him that it’s all Jay and his pure muscle under those clothes.</p><p>“That alley way over there.” Talon says jerking his head in its direction. “Go.” Jay’s eyes blaze white hot, and for a moment, Talon thinks he’s going to be dumped on his ass among the dead aliens, but then Jay’s hands rest on his hips, taking a little of his weight, and Jay’s jogging over to the dark shadows of the alley.</p><p>Once they’re deep enough in, Talon looks around and then undoes his goggles, letting them fall onto a nearby crate.</p><p>“Oh fuck, why’d you have to be unfairly pretty, too.” Jay sighs, staring at Talon’s now bare eyes. Talon bats his lashes at him, well aware of how his dark eyelashes contrast with his pale skin and bright blue eyes. </p><p>“All the better to get your knot, <i>alpha</i>!” Talon laughs, and the sound echoes around them.</p><p>“Jason. If we’re doing this, you should call me Jason.” Jay says, his shoulders tensing under Talon’s clawed hands.</p><p>“Hi, my name’s Dick.” Talon says, watching the way Jason’s eyes go wide. “No, really.”</p><p>“Uh... I could say a lotta things to that.” Jason bites his lip, trying not to laugh.</p><p>“But you’re not going to because you want to get laid as much as I do.” Talon says, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“Dick, I don’t think <i>anybody</i> wants to get laid as much as you do.”  Jason gives him a heavy lidded look, and Talon tightens his legs around him.</p><p>Talon rolls his hips, and revels in the way Jason’s hands tighten on them. “I can smell how much you want me, you know.”</p><p>“Never said I didn’t.” Jason grits out. “It’s just obvious you want it more.”</p><p>“Hmmm. Well, if you don’t want this enough, I guess I can go...” Talon says with a mean smirk, pushing Jason away and dropping down to his feet. Jason responds with a snarl, and with a thud, shoves Talon into a wall, his hands gripping Talon’s wrists painfully and slamming them up by his shoulders. Talon squirms, trying to get away and with great delight, realises he can’t. Jason’s grip on him is just too strong. Talon moans and can feel his eyes fluttering. He must make a picture, and when he manages to open his eyes to slits, Jason is staring at him intently.</p><p>“We’re doing this, and we’re doing it <i>my</i> way.” Jason says, leaning in and looming over Talon easily. Talon can feel himself grow wetter and wetter with every second.</p><p>“And what’s your way?” Talon gasps out, biting his lip and staring up at Jason. The pain in his wrists is driving him crazy, and he wants Jason to hurt him. Wants Jason to hurt him more.</p><p>“My way? Is in my bed. And if you’re very good, maybe I’ll give you exactly what you need.” Jason snarls. Talon shudders, knees going weak and his cunt fluttering open; wet and empty. </p><p>“Sounds like fun.” Talon groans, pressing up into Jason’s grip as hard as he can. “And if you give me what I need, I’ll give you exactly what you want.”</p><p>“Oh, and what’s that?” Jason breathes out, his breath fanning out over Talon’s cheek.</p><p>“Me. Begging for you to hurt me more.” Talon whispers into Jason’s ear.</p><p>***</p><p>Jason yanks Talon’s head back a little further, making the stretch on his back cross the line from uncomfortable to actual discomfort. Talon keens, pushing into the stretch and spreading his knees wider on the bed. He tugs harshly at his wrists, currently tied up tight behind his back. It’s really only Jason’s grip on his hair that’s stopping Talon from falling face down on the bed. The position is perilously close to the traditional omega presentation of ‘ass up, face down’. Not that Talon cares about that, tied up and sweating as Jason fucks three thick fingers in and out of his cunt forcefully. </p><p>It’s rough and on the edge of too much, even with how soaking wet he is; the sparks of pain from his bound wrists and hair, combined with his neglected nipples are pushing him closer to coming. Breathy noises and groans are being punched out of him with every slam of Jason’s fingers, mixing with the loud slick sound of his cunt being pounded.</p><p>“Please, alpha...” Talon whines, fully aware of how needy he sounds. “Want your knot... Give it to me.”</p><p>“You’ll get it when I want to give it, <i>Dick</i>.” Jason snarls, yanking on Dick’s hair once more. The arch his back is being forced into must be deep but Dick can barely keep his eyes open, blinking away sweat. </p><p>Orgasm crashes over him, and Talon’s vaguely aware he’s screaming as his cunt pulses and clenches down on Jason’s fingers, doing its best to trap them deep inside and keep the pain-pleasure going until Talon’s sated. He must be doing something right however, because Jason pulls him back, letting him drop down onto the bed on his back, one hand still hard in his hair and the other so deep inside his still fluttering cunt.</p><p>“Jason...” Talon gasps, staring up at the alpha and letting his legs fall wide apart. He can feel saliva escape his mouth and drip down his chin, wanting nothing more than for this alpha to use him again. “Come on, take me.”</p><p>“Fucking insatiable.” Jason shakes his head mockingly, and Talon feels his heart stutter. He can’t quite catch his breath as he stares up at Jason; a flicker of sweet pain in his chest that Talon suddenly realises is embarrassment. He doesn’t want Jason to think less of him, and that thought, that worrying thought, must show on his face because the harsh, almost uninterested look on Jason’s face turns hungry, and he smirks dangerously. </p><p>“Hurry up, I’m getting bored.” Talon spits out, but his tone is not as firm as he’d hoped.</p><p>“Can’t have that, can we?” Jason says with another smirk; yanking on Talon’s head hard, pulling it to the side. He leans down, putting his body flush over Talon’s. Before Talon can even respond, Jason’s moving in two ways at once, shoving his cock deep inside Talon in one smooth movement even as his teeth bite down into the meat of Talon’s left shoulder, breaking the skin.</p><p>The spike of pain and the pleasure of being filled overload Talon’s senses; and as he inhales deeply another mind blowing and body shaking orgasm rips through him, leaving him limp and pliant under Jason’s bulk. He can’t move, and a small but insistent part of Talon’s mind feels safe and wants to stay right where he is. </p><p>By the time Jason pulls his face away from his shoulder, blood on his lips and teeth, Talon’s whining for Jason to move. Wrapping his legs around Jason’s waist he encourages him to roll his hips. Instead Jason shoves his free hand under Talon’s back, lifting him up slightly. Jason holds his head still, leaning down for a bloody and mean kiss that ends with Jason’s teeth in Talon’s bottom lip. It’s enough to make Talon pull at the binding on his wrists, yanking on them until they give, and he moves his bloodied wrists to grab at Jason’s back.</p><p>“Jason, harder!” Talon slurs out, his words distorted with his lip still between Jason’s teeth.</p><p>Jason opens his mouth, staring down at Talon with pride. “Dick. <i>My</i> omega. So insatiable.”</p><p>Talon’s heart sings with the praise. It’s not the slightest bit embarrassing this time, and Talon feels his heart beat double time. Which surprises him because he thought he’d got rid of his heart years ago. “Fuck me harder!” Talon sobs.</p><p>And Jason does. He fucks in deep and rough, making Talon’s entire body jolt with each thrust in and withdrawal. Talon can’t stop himself from making claws with his hands, digging his nails into the flesh of Jason’s back. He’s aware he’s scratching long stripes into Jason’s skin, but he couldn’t stop himself even if he wanted to. The fuck’s too intense, too perfect, too harsh and beautiful for Talon to do anything but try to hang on through the pain-pleasure of it all.</p><p>Everything is swirling around and inside him. The pain from his shoulder, and his lip; from his wrists, and from his scalp. The intense white hot electric bliss of being filled by Jason’s thick long cock; pounding and pressing on his sensitive spots, making him clench down, making him slick to his knees, his cunt desperately trying to take the knot that’s battering at his entrance. Even the pressure against his fingertips from Jason’s back. And then there’s the hot hungry gaze of Jason, staring down at him intently.</p><p>Dick’s breathing shudders, his heart skipping a beat, a deep stinging pain in his shoulder as he holds Jason’s gaze. It’s too much, and Dick succumbs to the wave of pain-pleasure that crests as Jason smirks down at him. He’s pulled under, his eyes rolling back in his head as he flexes his legs wider open; his entire body offering itself up for Jason’s knot and Dick drowns under the sensations, a sharp ecstasy that Dick never thought he’d achieve. His last coherent thought is: when did he start thinking of himself as Dick again?</p><p>***</p><p>Dick blinks awake, slowly and sated. He feels warm inside and out, lazy and happy. He’s aware enough to realise that it’s not how he normally wakes up, but he’s too content to care. A sigh reaches his ears and he looks around, only to find Jason sitting at the end of the bed, elbows on his knees as he smokes a cigarette. The scratches that Dick left on his back last night are even more obvious in the daylight, a dull angry red against the pale skin. There’s four defined sets of five parallel scratch lines, two on his upper shoulders and two starting at the middle of his back, reaching all the way down to his waist.</p><p>Dick can’t resist the urge to touch them, so he pushes himself up, revelling in all the aches and pains of his body. There’s nowhere that isn’t deliciously sore, and this time it’s Dick who sighs. Jason looks up and over at him, a slight frown marring his strong alpha features as Dick shuffles down the bed on his knees to sit slightly behind him.</p><p>“Morning.” Dick grins, looking up at Jason through his lashes. “Mmm, I really should be mad that you didn’t knot me last night, but hmmm, scratched you up good, didn’t I? That almost makes up for it.”</p><p>“No need to sound so proud of it, Dickie.” Jason huffs, looking away to hide the smirk on his face.</p><p>“Oh, no, I absolutely do need to!” Dick says, laughing lightly and resting a hand on Jason’s back. “I got fucked real good last night, and these are proof of it!”</p><p>“Insatiable.” Jason mutters, and barely even grunts as Dick presses down on his skin, entranced as the dull red scratches on Jason’s right upper shoulder turn white under the pressure of his fingers. </p><p>“Yours.” Dick replies idly, moving on to the two longer lower sets of scratches, running his fingers over them and feeling the raised welts his fingernails left. </p><p>“Yeah, you are.” Jason says, rolling his head from shoulder to shoulder. “Not sure how I’m gonna explain to the other Lunatics how I’ve ended up with Owlman’s pet assassin as my omega, but I’ll think of something.” </p><p>“Mmmm.” Dick moves his hand up to the set of short scratches on Jason’s upper left shoulder. They’re not as dull a red as the other three sets. In fact, now that Dick’s looking at them properly, they don’t look like the others at all. They’re a bright, vivid red, almost flat on Jason’s skin, like a fully healed tattoo. When Dick presses his fingers down on them, they don’t turn pale and bloodless. He presses hard enough that Jason shifts away from him.</p><p>“What are doing?”  Jason snarls, and Dick ignores the aches in his body to grab Jason’s arm and drag him over to the mirror. </p><p>“Look!” Dick forces Jason to twist his body so that he can see his shoulder in the mirror. “Look, these ones look like...”</p><p>“Holy fuck.” Jason whispers, his face a mixture of surprise, horror and longing. “Soul marks.”  Jason stares at them, reaching up to let his fingertips brush against the very tip of the marks.</p><p>“I’m your soul mate.” Dick goes up onto his tiptoes to press a kiss to Jason’s cheek. “You can’t get rid of me now.”</p><p>Jason turns to face him, frowning until he reaches out to rest his hand on Dick’s shoulder. “Looks like I’m not the only one with a mark. Your shoulder...”</p><p>Dick looks from Jason to the mirror, and just as he says, there’s a bright red soul mark on Dick’s shoulder. The bite mark that Jason left, which should be nothing but bloody scabs at the very most, is perfectly healed. It’s a matching tattoo to Jason’s.</p><p>“You’re <i>mine</i>.” Dick says, reaching up to touch Jason’s bite mark. He’s feeling vicious and possessive and gleefully joyful. “My alpha and mate.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Jason sighs. “No fucking way to argue with that.” He frowns again, and Dick hates seeing that look on his face. Jason should only ever be feeling one of three things when Dick’s around, he decides. Angry is one, sadistically horny is two, and happy is three. Jason’s currently not any of those things. Obviously, Dick has to fix this. His soul mate is going to be happy. Dick is an admitted ruthless remorseless killer, but a useless pathetic omega who can’t keep his alpha happy, he is not.</p><p>He jumps into Jason’s arms, like he did in the alley; and like Jason did back then, he catches him without a thought. It feels beyond right, to be in Jason’s arms like this, his fingertips gently stroking at the mark he left on Jason last night. Jason feels the same, Dick can see it as the frown smoothes away to leave an hungry fire in his eyes that Dick wants to <i>burn</i> in forever.</p><p>“Mine.” Dick whispers reverently, leaning forward to kiss Jason gently. It’s not something he’s done before; gentle. But for Jason it’s worth it. Dick can cherish his soul mate and alpha as well as play rough with him. For Jason he can be more than just Owlman’s pet assassin.</p><p>“Mine.” Jason echoes, resting his forehead against Dick’s when they break the kiss. “I’ll give you exactly what you need. Just like I promised.” </p><p>Dick shudders; glad that Jason’s holding him up because his knees have gone weak, and his sore cunt flutters, ready for more. “You give me what I need, I’ll give you exactly what you want.”</p><p>“Oh, you want me to hurt you again? Already?” Jason breathes out, his breath fanning out over Dick’s cheek.</p><p>“Yes. Always.” Dick moans, shaking slightly in Jason’s arms. “But right now? I really need your knot, alpha.”</p><p>“OK, but one thing?” Jason says as he walks Dick over to the bed. “How the fuck are you going to explain this to Owlman? I’m pretty sure he’s not gonna let me live...”</p><p>“I’ll kill him if he so much as looks in your direction wrong.” Dick promises, pulling Jason down for another harsh, sweet kiss. “Nobody takes what’s mine away from me.”</p><p>***</p><p>Jason’s so careful, almost tender as he strips Dick out of his armour. He takes Dick’s now bared wrist and kisses the pulse point, before opening his mouth and biting down hard enough to leave a mark. Dick shivers, moaning and pleased by Jason’s treatment. Jason moves up to the underside of his upper arm, biting in to it and making Dick shudder. Jason grins up at him with bloody teeth and Dick’s breath catches as Jason moves over to bite over his nipples.</p><p>“I can’t wait until these are filled with milk.” Jason murmurs before leaving a perfect ring of a bite around both nipples. </p><p>“You want to knock me up?” Dick gasps as Jason gives matching bite marks to his other arm.</p><p>“It’d be one way of keeping you off the streets at least.” Jason smirks viciously. “No, I’ll only give you kids if you want them.” Jason says, moving up to whisper into Dick’s ear. There’s something darkly possessive in his tone, and while Dick’s reminded of Owlman, it’s harsher and more effective from Jason. </p><p>“Jason!” Dick groans as he’s twisted around, and Jason bites hard into the back of his neck, right over the omega scent glands. It makes Dick’s knees go weak, and his empty cunt pulses with the need to be filled.</p><p>“You liked that.” Jason smirks again, turning Dick around to give him an iron flavoured kiss. Dick moans at the taste, but Jason pulls away to drop to his knees. He looks up at Dick victoriously, pressing a kiss to his inner thigh before biting that too. But this time, it’s not just breaking the surface of the skin like his arms and tits. It’s as deep as the bite on his neck. </p><p>Dick whimpers despite himself, feeling his empty cunt clench down on nothing, slick dripping down his thighs and mingling with the blood from the bite. Jason switches thighs, making a matching deep bite in the same place. </p><p>And then Jason’s picking him up the thighs and throwing him back on the bed, his legs automatically opening for his alpha. Jason follows him onto the bed, kneeling between Dick’s legs and smirking down at him. </p><p>“Almost as much as you do.” Dick says with a lazy satisfied smile. “Come on, Alpha, show me what you’ve got.”</p><p>“Hmmm. No.” Jason says, giving him a considering look. “I think it’s your turn to show me what you’ve got.”</p><p>“Oh, Jason. I’m going to blow your mind and ruin you for everyone else.” Dick says, sitting up and pushing Jason down flat on his back on the bed.</p><p>“Like you haven’t done that already?” Jason says, raising an eyebrow as he lets Dick push him down and climb into his lap, smearing blood and slick over his groin.</p><p>“You haven’t let me be in control before.” Dick says with a mean little laugh, watching as Jason’s amusement turns hungry once Dick wraps his hand around Jason’s cock and teases his dripping wet entrance with it. “You’re mine now, Alpha.”</p><p>“And you’re <i>my</i> Omega.” Jason says, resting his hands on Dick’s thighs, letting his thumbs brush across the bite marks there.</p><p>“Yes.” Dick laughs darkly, rolling his hips to finally let Jason inside himself. He pushes Jason down fully, grinding himself on the deliciously thick and long cock. Dick lifts up, using all his vaunted and hard-won muscle control to squeeze down and play with Jason’s cock until he’s barely inside. He hovers there, slick dripping down while the crown is milked hard.</p><p>Dick smirks down at the captive alpha underneath him. Jason stares up at him, a shocked and awed look on his face as Dick slowly, slowly slides down on his cock. It jerks, twitching as Dick clenches down on it, doing his best to feel every inch of the length and girth. Jason groans, trying to thrust up, but Dick squeezes his sides with his knees, throwing his head back as he takes it all again, the bites on his thighs stinging painfully. Jason grips on to his hips hard, leaving bruises; and Dick smiles in victory as he feels Jason’s knot swell up. Everywhere hurts so deliciously and he’s never been so happy. He's got his alpha exactly where he wants him. Knotted inside him, filling him up with come, for as long as Dick wants. <i>Dick wants forever</i>. And he’ll get it.</p><p>Jason sits up, grabbing at Dick’s neck and pushing him to the side, opening his mouth and biting over the mark he left on Dick’s nape, only this time his incisors are on the other side. He bites deep and Dick can feel his teeth rip into his scent gland, his saliva dripping into the wound. It’s a true mating bite, and Dick screams in pained ecstasy, coming hard on Jason’s knot until he passes out.</p><p>Later, his head pillowed on Jason’s shoulder, trapped him in place by strong arms; he wakes up as he feels Jason’s now deflated knot slip out of him. Between Dick’s thighs is a mess of slick, cum and blood, and he <i>loves</i> it. He spots a glint from a nearby rooftop. There’s no question that it’s Owlman. <i>Talon</i> would dip his head on seeing him, lowering his gaze so as not to offend. <i>Dick</i>, however, lifts his chin in defiance, meeting Owlman’s gaze directly. Neither of them move for a long moment, until Owlman gives a slight but definite and vicious jerk of his head. It’s not approval, Dick knows that; but it’s acceptance. And he’ll take <i>that</i>.</p><p>“Go back to sleep.” Jason says quietly, his hand coming up to cup Dick’s skull and force it back down. Dick hadn’t even realised he was awake too.</p><p>“Yes, Alpha.” Dick smiles, relaxing in the steel of Jason’s grip; safe, secure and content.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>